Rooming With The Devil
by kannxoxo
Summary: Caroline needs a roommate. With college funds and her apartment's rent, she's totally financially stumped. So when Stefan offers her a solution she takes it. After all, what's the worst that can happen?
1. Chapter 1

Caroline was angry. Okay angry was an understatement. She was _pissed_ which was why she stood on the opposite end of the room with her arms folded against her chest and a very mean glare on her face.

"Don't be like that. Please."

Her mouth stayed shut as Elena continued to move from side to side while throwing clothes into a large box.

"I mean think of it as this way," Elena smiled hopefully, "at least you won't have to worry about Damon walking in on you in a towel again."

"I won't have to worry about _anyone _walking in. I won't have an apartment much longer. Can't afford it alone, remember? That was the point in getting one together," she smiled bitterly.

Elena was in the running for worst best friend ever. How dare she leave Caroline with the apartment after _promising _to help her with the rent?

"I know. I know and I'm so sorry it's just Damon-"

"I get it, Elena." Her voice came out rougher than she'd planned for. "Damon's your epic love. Or at least you think he is. But that doesn't give you the right to be a crappy friend."

She was screwed. There was no way her bar-tending job would be able to afford the entire rent and with all her classes, she had absolutely no free time for a second job. And as if things weren't as worst as they could be, her mom had just remarried and moved in with her husband leaving Caroline homeless.

Of course she had options although she would rather not even have to consider those options. She was sure Bonnie would let her move in with her and Jeremy if need be even though she'd rather not hear the couple go at it like rabbits every night. Then there was Enzo which was pretty much a _Hell no._ And finally was the least favorite of her options - move in with Stefan and the She-Devil.

She'd rather be homeless than be anywhere near Rebekah Mikaelson.

Elena chewed on her lip nervously and turned towards Caroline with a soft smile. "You're right. You're totally right. But I'll make it up to you, promise."

"Unless you plan on leaving Damon to be with Stefan I don't see you making it up anytime soon."

Elena gave her a look that said 'shut it'. "Are you sure? Because I thought I saw that bag you've been looking for for months the other day..."

Caroline lit up like a Christmas tree. The bitter look was quickly replaced by a cheerful smile. "The limited edition one?"

"That'd be the one."

"Okay. Maybe I'll forgive you if you get the bag _but_," Caroline smirked with her finger pointed in Elena's direction, "you have to leave the mini fridge."

Elena couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's request. It was such a Caroline thing to say. "Deal."

* * *

><p>It was Thursday night which meant Caroline was sitting indian style in the middle of her best friend's living room with a plate of Chinese in front of her. Dancing with the Stars was blasting on the television and her mouth stuffed with sushi.<p>

Thursday nights were _their _nights. It was the one night that She-Devil had yoga classes that finally allowed Stefan and Caroline the best friend bonding time that she so desperately needed.

"Am I wrong for being angry with her? I mean it's like Elena's this totally different person." She vented to Stefan while shoving another sushi roll in her mouth,"Damon's changed her."

"As in different you mean selfish, manipulative, and an all around bitch?" Stefan smirked causing Caroline to roll her eyes. Sometimes she forgot just how much Stefan reminded her of a girl.

She pointed her chopstick in his direction. "_Exactly_. Like an even bigger bitch than Rebekah."

Stefan glared at her causing her to laugh. "What? You know it's true."

"I thought we were venting about our mutual dislike for the new Elena."

"You're right. I just can't believe her. What am I supposed to do? There's no way I'll be able to afford rent alone. It's official. My life sucks. I'm going to be homeless," she muttered hopelessly. "At least I'll have a mini fridge."

"You know you could crash on the couch if you need to. Rebekah hates Elena more than the both of us together, you two might end up becoming friends," Stefan suggested causing Caroline to snort.

"Like that'll happen."

"What about a roommate?"

"A roommate?" Caroline deadpanned. "Have you seen any horror movies at all? Roommates are a serial killers way of finding their next victim without getting too much attention-"

"Because I happen to know this guy-"

"Not to mention they usually stink really, really bad. And I can't have anyone using my shampoo-"

"Who wouldn't want anything to do with Cherry Blossom scented shampoo-"

"And everyone knows roommates are dirty. Really dirty. I can't have the place I'm living look like a dump."

"He's got a decent job. He's a self-proclaimed artist but his stuff is really good. He'd hardly be there and when he would be he'd stick to himself. He just moved here from England and needs a place to stay and since he doesn't really know anyone here, he'd be perfect," Stefan finished with a sigh. Trying to get through to Caroline when she was on one of her rambling fits was never easy.

"Well apparently he knows you. Why doesn't he just stay here?" she asked, pouting slighty as soon as she realized that all her food was gone.

"Rebekah and her brother aren't on the best of terms right now."

Caroline looked up at Stefan with blank eyes and then she laughed, _really _laughed. "I'm sorry I thought you said _Rebekah's _brother."

"I did."

"Are you crazy? Has Rebekah been drugging you up? Is that how you ended up with her?" The questions were flying out of Caroline's mouth faster than Stefan could register. "I've heard about Rebekah's brothers. They're all crazy, rude, perverted assholes-"

Caroline stopped in the middle of her sentence at the sight of a strange blonde man standing in the middle of Stefan's apartment. "Stefan call the cops. There's a burglar in the apartment."

"Actually," Stefan smirked, "this is-"

The blonde man smirked as a flawless accent came from his lips. "The crazy, rude, perverted asshole. Good to see you again Mate."

* * *

><p>review ;) if this story does good i already have chapter 2 and 3 written. And i'm working on chapter 4 for Dark Desires and The Hybrid's Weakness<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

thanks so much for all the responses on chapter one. Since everyone loved it here's chapter 2 a bit early ;)

* * *

><p>"Klaus, meet Caroline. Caroline meet Rebekah's brother."<p>

"Call me Nik."

Caroline stood still and stared at the man standing in front of her. There was no denying he was gorgeous with his blue eyes and sexy dimples. He was practically a sex God but he was a Mikaelson and all Mikaelsons were the enemy. She felt Stefan nudge her in the side and reluctantly handed her hand over to the British man.

"Charmed. I'm sure," she smiled muttering the last part.

"I was just telling Caroline about how you needed a place to stay. Just so happens Caroline's roommate just moved out and she's in need of another," Stefan smirked devilishly. Caroline's head whipped towards him in a record speed. If looks could kill he'd be dead.

"Stefan!"

"As a matter of fact I am. Come on love, I promise I won't bite." Nik smirked. "Unless you ask me to."

Caroline felt her cheeks warm up at the man's shameless flirting. "Thanks but _no_ thanks."

Stefan grabbed Caroline's arm and dragged her into the kitchen leaving Nik to stand awkwardly by himself. It wasn't so much that he liked Klaus, but Caroline was desperate and he wasn't going to allow her pride to get in the way of her having a place to live. Besides, at least he knew Klaus and knew that she'd be safe around him. He may have been a playboy but he trusted Caroline enough to know that she wouldn't give into his charms.

"Care, I think this would be a good opportunity. He has money. He's not some random stranger. He's clean."

"And apparently he's also a man whore who cares only about getting in girl's pants," Caroline huffed.

"Look, if Rebekah comes home to see her brother sleeping on the couch I'm going to be in trouble. Please, for me, at least give a week. If it goes wrong then fine, kick him out and I'll deal with Rebekah," Stefan begged.

Caroline sighed and looked away. She knew how Rebekah could be when things didn't go her way and the last thing she wanted was Stefan suffering. And it wasn't like she'd have to talk to Nik. They could live together and live two totally different lives. She let out another sigh and turned back towards her best friend, "_Fine._"

When the two returned to the living room Klaus found himself wishing he'd ran out the door and never looked back. Who would have thought that so many words could come out of such a small little things mouth? But as she took a seat in front of him and brought out a clipboard, he knew he was in for it.

"Any criminal history?"

"Any children?"

"Any major health problems?"

The questions went on forever. He was beginning to think the girl was questioning him to be a potential date instead of a roommate.

"And finally any sexually transmitted diseases?"

Stefan spit his water out and nearly died as he choked. Klaus looked at the girl's perfectly calm composure and felt his lips twitch slightly. The girl was bloody serious. "Now love, I'm not sure if you're wanting me to be your lover or your roommate."

"I need to know if I have to disinfection _my _part of the house," she smiled sweetly although he had a feeling her smile wasn't meant to be so sweet.

"No Caroline. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Alright well it's settled then," Stefan jumped up and clapped his hands behind his back, "Klaus is your roommate. Now both of you out. Rebekah's due back any minute and I'd rather explain this situation to her tomorrow morning."

"What?" Caroline shrieked in panic. She didn't plan on the guy moving in _tonight_. She had to plan. She always planned. But Stefan didn't answer. Instead she was shoved out of the apartment with Klaus right on the side of her.

* * *

><p>She placed the key into the lock and turned. Her heart was going a thousand miles per minute when she wasn't even sure why she was so nervous. It wasn't like she was new to having a guy live with you. Stefan had lived with her and her mom back in their high school days. But there was something about Nik that made her utterly nervous and she hated it.<p>

"I'll get you a key made tomorrow." She pushed the door open and allowed him to follow her into her apartment. She looked at the bright colors and immediately wondered if the place was too girly for him.

She watched as he walked deeper into the home only to stop at her wall of photos. He picked up a framed picture of Elena, Bonnie, and her from their graduation. Silently he put it down and moved on to the next of her and Tyler. "Boyfriend?"

"Ex," she corrected awkwardly, "old high school flame."

"You were a cheerleader." It wasn't a question and judging by the smirk on his face he was impressed. "Captain, I'm assuming. My sister must resent you a great deal."

"Rebekah hates everyone who isn't her or Stefan."

He turned towards her and for a minute she wondered if she had said too much. She hoped he wasn't one of those siblings who turned into a crazy man if someone bad mouthed their family. "She's envious of you. You had the life Rebekah dreamed of."

"What?" she laughed, "A small town girl with a mom who barely noticed her?"

"Friends. Family. Genuine greatness."

"Right well," she sighed and her eyes found the floor, "your room is down the hall. The bathroom connects to your room. Until we figure out a food plan you can touch anything _but _the ice cream. And do not touch my mini fridge."

He watched silently as she walked to a door connected to the living room. With a quick spun she turned towards him and pointed her finger, "And _no _funny business."

"Wouldn't dream of it love."

* * *

><p>The morning after was hardly anything she expected.<p>

_Thump._

_Thump. _

_Thump._

She listened to the sound of someone banging like a mad man against her apartment door. She waited to see if Klaus would answer the door but either the man was a hard sleeper or he was already gone for the day. With a groan she grabbed her robe and marched to the door determined to slap whoever was brave enough to wake her up at seven in the morning.

"Where is he?"

As soon as the door opened a blonde blur moved past her and into the apartment. She felt her mouth drop open as she watched Rebekah searching through her apartment as if it were her own. "Well? I know he's here. Where is that bloody bastard?"

"Hi Rebekah. So good to see you. Oh no I don't mind you tearing my apartment apart."

"Don't play dense Caroline. Where is my brother?" Rebekah snapped. "Don't tell me he's already weaseled himself into your pants. Nik I know you're here!"

"First off, I'm not a whore. Second off, he's _not _here."

Rebekah turned to answer her when something caught her eye. She moved to the coffee table and held a sketch book up with a satisfied smirk. "Not here? I know my brother Caroline. Do me the favor and let me know when the bastard gets back. A family reunion is _long _overdue."

Without another word the blonde marched back out of the apartment leaving Caroline to wonder what she just witnessed.


End file.
